University
by wawa66131
Summary: Catherine and Tess went to study at the university and ...


I do not own the characters in beauty and the beast. The English is not my native language.

-University- Chapter 1

Catherine Chandler lived with her parents, she was 18. She sent a requested a place at a university in Washington

One day warm summer evening:

Catherine was having breakfast and entered his mother.

"Hi Mom" - Catherine said.

"Hi, I have a good news" - Vanessa said giving the letter to Catherine

"Oh my god, has accepted me" - she said smiling.

Catherine hugged his mother.

"I know what I have to tell Tess" - she said grabbing her coat. She grabbed a taxi and headed to the home of Tess.

When I get home from Tess, he opened the door Susan's mother Tess.

"Hi Susan Tess is this?" - Catherine said entering the house.

"Yes, she is in her room celebrating why it has got a place at university" - Susan said pointing Tess's room.

"Ok" - Catherine said.

Catherine.

Catherine opened the door to the room of Tess.

"I have accepted" - Catherine said Tess lying down in bed.

"Yeah, well we have accepted" - Tess said hugging her friend.

"We have to rent a room" - Catherine said cojiendo the computer to see offers.

"If it's true" - Tess said.

"I found two offers on a condo in Washington near the university, in apartment 456 is a 450 room and no other habitacion.¿ we do?" - Catherine said looking at the computer.

"Well I want the room 456" - Tess said.

"Ok" - Catherine said.

Several weeks passed and when Tess and Catherine had to go came, they said goodbye to their parents.

When they reached the floor they climbed the stairs, Tess knocked on the door of his room and greeted well.

Catherine came to the apartment door 450, knocked on the door and the door opened.

Catherine saw a very sexy shirtless boy had short hair.

"Hello" - Catherine said shyly.

"Hi, you must be Catherine" - said the boy.

"Yes, Catherine Chandler but you can call me Cat" - she said extending her hand.

"I'm Vincent keller, your partner Vincent, nice to meet you" - he said. The invited her to enter.

"How many people are living here?" - Catherine asked.

"Well I lived with a guy but left and now I live here alone" - Vincent said.

"Do you want your room taught you?" - Vincent said walking down the hall.

"Light Yes" - catherine said following him.

"Here is" - Vincent said, opening the door to the room.

"It's very nice, thank you" - Catherine said entering the room.

Vincent went to his room and fell asleep.

Catherine showered and went to sleep.

Catherine went to call Tess to go to college and Vincent went with some friends to the university.

When it was night Catherine was in the living room watching TV.

Vincent entered with two pizzas and saw Catherine watching TV.

"Hello" - Catherine said.

"Hey, are you hungry?" - Vincent said.

"If a little" - Catherine said.

They sat and enpezaron pizza.

"Where are you" - Catherine said.

"I'm from New York and you?" - Vincent said, taking a piece of pizza.

"I am also from there" - Catherine said.

They were talking for a long time.

Vincent got up from the table to go to his room, Catherine was collecting vessels.

Vincent heard the sound of a broken glass, he went running towards where it was Catherine.

She was sitting on a chair, trying not to leave more blood to your foot.

"Catherine, what happened?" - Said, worried.

"Ah hurts" - Catherine said.

"Let me see" - Vincent said looking foot.

"I'll wait for the kit" - said running down the hallway.

The cured her, when I just got up and the lips were too close together to hers, he quickly spread.

"You should go to sleep, you must're tired" - said the masturbating hair.

"Vincent can help me get to my bed" - she said.

"Yeah" - said.

The helped her reach her bed.

"Thank you for helping me" - she said, leaning in the doorway.

"You're welcome, sleep tight, goodnight" - said smiling.

When she closed the door I sat in bed 'Am I falling in love?' he thought.

To be continued ...

I hope you have enjoyed this new fanfic.

Please let me know what you thought comment / reviews always appreciate.


End file.
